staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Listopada 2003
TVP 1 06:00 Wiadomości 06:00 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2066; serial prod. USA 08:50 Słoń Beniamin; odc. 8 - Biały nosorożec; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 09:15 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:45 Kolory; program dla dzieci 09:55 Cedric; odc. 22 - Deskorolka; serial animowany prod. francuskiej 10:10 Renata; odc. 24 - Berto! Nigdy się nie zmieniaj; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 10:20 Na kłopoty Bednarski; odc. 4 - Statek nadziei; serial TVP 11:20 ZUS radzi; magazyn 11:30 Gladiatorzy drugiej wojny światowej; odc. 7 - Szczury Pustyni; (Gladiators of World War II); 2001 serial dokumentalny prod. angielsko-amerykańskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Rolnictwo na świecie 12:45 Plebania; odc. 352; serial TVP stereo 13:10 Plebania; odc. 353; serial TVP stereo 13:35 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 14:10 Szansa na życie 14:30 " Wicher i gryf " - ostatnie dni odc. 2 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kalejdoskop; magazyn 15:35 Kulisy i sensacje; program publicystyczny 16:00 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2066; serial prod. USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Klan; odc. 759; telenowela TVP 18:05 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 18:40 Wrzuć Jedynkę 19:00 Wieczorynka; Tabaluga; odc. 15 - Sól w nadmiarze szkodzi; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:20 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte; Córka z Danang; Daughter from Danang; 2003 film dokumentalny prod. USA 21:20 Polska 2004 21:30 Teatr Telewizji; Śmiech w ciemności; 2003 autor - Vladimir Nabokov (premiera) (92') /za zgodą rodziców/ stereo; reż: Filip Bajon; wyk: Jan Peszek, Karolina Gruszka, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Dorota Landowska, Krzysztof Globisz 23:05 Trochę kultury; magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy stereo 23:30 Monitor Wiadomości 23:45 Biznes raport 23:50 Rozmowy na czasie; - Czy bogaci są nam coś winni ?; program publicystyczny 00:15 Aktorskie klany: Daniel Olbrychski; Pestka; 1995 melodramat prod. polskiej (88') /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Krystyna Janda; wyk: Daniel Olbrychski, Krystyna Janda, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody; program popularyzujący zdrowy styl życia 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Plecak pełen przygód; odc. 8; serial prod. polsko-fińsko-niemieckiej 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom; Pomysłowy wnuczek; - Śnieżny pojazd; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; - Upał; serial aimowany prod. polskiej 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 149; serial TVP stereo 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:20 Kraj się śmieje; Komplementy i inwektywy; program rozrywkowy stereo 11:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Wesela smak 11:45 Ostoja; magazyn łowiecki 12:10 Wędrówki przyrodnicze; Legwany - sobowtóry dinozaurów; (Wildlife on One); serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; wyk: David Attenborough (narrator) 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 398 - Cześć malutka; telenowela TVP 13:40 Sokole Oko; odc. 5; 1994 kostiumowy serial przygodowy prod. USA 14:40 To twoja droga 15:00 Nazizm - to się może powtórzyć; odc. 4 - Droga na wschód; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 16:00 Panorama 16:23 Pogoda 16:30 Film dla niesłyszących; Na dobre i na złe; odc. 156; serial TVP 17:20 Arcydzieła Polskiego Dokumentu; Muchotłuk 17:30 Arcydzieła Polskiego Dokumentu; Nauczyciele; film dokumentalny Michała Bukojemskiego 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 Kabaretowe kawałki 19:40 Misja w Europie; reportaż 20:05 M jak miłość; odc. 175; serial TVP stereo 20:55 Kochaj mnie; telenowela dok. prod TVP 21:25 Wyznania sprzątaczek i niań; cykl dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:40 997-magazyn kryminalny; program Michała Fajbusiewicza dla dorosłych 23:10 Pielgrzym; (Pilgrim); 1999 dramat sensacyjny prod. USA (91') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Harley Cokeliss; wyk: Ray Liotta, Gloria Reuben, Armin Mueller Stahl 00:45 Ekstradycja 3; odc. 6; serial sensacyjny TVP /tylko dla dorosłych/ 01:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 06:45 TV market 07:00 Power Rangers (50) - serial dla młodzieży USA 1996 07:30 Pokémon (9) - serial anim. Japonia/USA 08:00 Zawód: szpieg (9) - serial sensac. USA 1999 09:00 Bar 3 - reality show Polska 2003 09:30 Idol ekstra 3 - program rozrywkowy Polska 2003 10:15 Bar 3 - reality show Polska 2003 11:00 Bar - gorące krzesła 3 - reality show Polska 2003 12:30 Z kamerą wśród ludzi (16) - talk show Polska 2003 13:25 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 13:40 Wystarczy chcieć 13:55 Power Rangers (51) - serial dla młodzieży USA 1996 14:20 Pokémon (10) - serial anim. Japonia/USA 14:45 Miodowe lata 9 (122) - serial kom. Polska 2003 15:45 Informacje 16:10 Interwencja - cykl reportaży 16:30 Zawód: szpieg (10) - serial sensac. USA 1999 17:30 Hugo Express - program dla dzieci 17:55 Bar 3 - reality show Polska 2003 18:30 Informacje, sport 19:00 Prognoza pogody 19:15 Awantura o kasę (128) - teleturniej Polska 20:15 Bar 3 - reality show Polska 2003 21:00 Samo życie (284) - serial obycz. Polska 2003 21:30 Studio Lotto 21:40 Terminator II: Dzień rozrachunku - film fantastyczny USA 1991 00:25 Biznes informacje 00:45 Prognoza pogody 00:55 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 01:10 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01:40 Kuba Wojewódzki (53) - talk show Polska 2003 02:40 Aquaz Superchat - program rozrywkowy 04:30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych - program religijny TVN 05:20 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 05:40 Prawdziwa miłość (49) - telenowela Meksyk 2003 06:30 Telesklep - reklama 07:10 Córka przeznaczenia (106) - telenowela Meksyk 2003 08:00 Ścieżki miłości (155) - telenowela Meksyk 2002 08:50 Action Man (11) - serial anim. 09:15 Tele gra - teleturniej 10:15 Telesklep - reklama 11:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:15 Na Wspólnej (191) - serial obycz. Polska 2003 12:45 Savannah (7) - serial obycz. USA 1996 13:40 Zielone drzwi - program publicystyczny 14:10 Brzydula (109) - telenowela Kolumbia 1999 15:00 Nikita (52) - serial kryminalny USA 1997 16:00 Fakty, pogoda 16:20 Córka przeznaczenia (107) - telenowela Meksyk 2003 17:10 Prawdziwa miłość (50) - telenowela Meksyk 2003 18:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 20:10 Na Wspólnej (192) - serial obycz. Polska 2003 20:40 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Usterka - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Fakty Wieczorne 23:25 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 23:55 Co za noc (7) - magazyn 00:25 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn Polska 2003 01:20 Nic straconego TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 Przegląd gospodarczy 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Warszawa w polskim filmie fabularnym (powt.) 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Goœść Dnia 09:00 Dzieci różnych bogów; polski film dokumentalnt, odc. 9/11 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Trylogia Marsylska; francuski film fabularny, 2000, odc. 2/6 10:30 Kurier 10:45 MyŒ w Europie 11:15 Gośœć Dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Młodzież kontra 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Historia gospodarki œświatowej, film dokumentalny prod. USA, odc. 3/6 13:30 Kurier 13:50 Agrobiznes 14:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14:30 Kurier 14:45 ZUS radzi 15:00 Molly; polsko-angielski serial fabularny, 1994, 12/13 15:30 Kurier 15:45 45 lat Telewizyjnego Kuriera Warszawskiego 16:00 Koœciół i Śœwiat (powt.) 16:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Rozmowa Dnia 17:00 Przegląd Gospodarczy 17:30 Kurier 17:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:05 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier Kulturalny 18:45 Piłkarski Tydzień 19:05 5 minut o... 19:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa Dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:55 Echa Dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier Gospodarczy 21:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 22:15 To jest temat: IX Dni Huculskie 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier Sportowy 22:55 Studio Pogoda 23:05 Ucieczka; polski film fabularny, 1986 00:25 Witaj to my 00:50 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn 6.35 V Max - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 Super Mario Bros - serial animowany 8.30 Robocop - serial anim. 9.00 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (12) - serial 9.30 Droga do sławy (3) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 11.00 Cud miłości (41) - telenowela 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Strefa P - magazyn 12.30 Diagnoza morderstwo (59) - serial kryminalny 13.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14.30 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 15.30 Super Mario Bros - serial animowany 16.00 Robocop - serial animowany 16.30 Cud miłości (42) - telenowela 17.30 Reba (22) - serial komediowy 18.00 Drogówka - magazyn 18.30 Idol 3 extra 19.00 Dziwny traf (13) - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Anioł ciemności (11) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Informator prawny 21.45 Głowa rodziny - anim. 22.15 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 22.45 Przygody Fry'a w kosmosie - serial animowany 23.15 Tragikomiczne wypadki z życia Christophera Tltusa (13) - serial 23.45 Restauracja - dramat, USA 1998 1.45 X Laski 2.15 Muzyczne listy 3.05 Informator prawny 3.20 Strefa P - magazyn TVN 7 6.45 Telesklep 7.30 Drew Carey Show (32) - serial 8.00 Alf (71) - serial 8.30 Tajemnice pocałunku (90) - telenowela 9.20 Cena miłości (26) - telenowela 10.15 Łamisłówka - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 11.05 Mission impossible (29) - serial sensacyjny 12.00 Mała księżniczka (38) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 14.25 Tajemnice pocałunku (91) - telenowela 15.20 Cena miłości (27) - telenowela 16.10 Norman w tarapatach (17) - serial komediowy 16.40 Alf (72) - serial komediowy 17.10 Mortal Kombat (11) - serial sensacyjny 18.10 Mission impossible (30) - serial sensacyjny 19.10 Drew Carey Show (33) - serial komediowy 19.40 Norman w tarapatach (18) - serial komediowy 20.10 Trudna miłość - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Gilbert Moses, wyk. Lesley Ann Warren 22.10 Brygada ratunkowa lii (1) - serial, USA 23.10 Bracia krwi - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Mia Korf, Bill Nunn 0.55 Porachunki - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Kurt Kuenne 2.50 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Wiadomości 06:00 Krajobraz Polski; Nie tylko Warszawa - spojrzenie na województwo mazowieckie; reportaż 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Klan; odc. 750 (24'); telenowela TVP stereo 08:45 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Kolorowy świat Pacyka; odc. 11 - Papierowe konie; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:05 Wehikuł czasu; Błazen; program dla młodych widzów 09:30 Rodzina Leśniewskich; odc. 2/7 - Imieniny (27'); serial TVP 10:00 Panorama 10:05 Laboratorium; magazyn 10:25 Pomorskie pejzaże historyczne; Słowianie i Niemcy; reportaż stereo 10:45 Katalog zabytków; Krąg - zamek; program Macieja Wojtyńskiego 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Co nam w duszy gra; Przeboje filmowe cz. 1; program rozrywkowy stereo 11:50 Akademia wiersza; Władysław Sebyła - "Ogłoszenie" 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Biografie; Tyle jest muzyki; portret Krzysztofa Pendereckiego - film dok. Anny Górnej i Lubomira Zająca 13:05 Doktor Murek; odc. 3/7 (48'); 1979 serial prod. TVP 13:55 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Wypadki i przypadki; program prof. Jana Miodka 14:15 Kochaj mnie; odc. 52; telenowela dok. prod TVP 14:40 Zaolzie; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Wieczór Cygański - Gorzów 2003; widowisko; reż: Janusz Józefowicz; wyk: Edyta Geppert,Janusz Józefowicz,Emilian Krakowski,,zespół Teatru Buffo,zespół cygański Terno 16:00 Klan; odc. 750 (24'); telenowela TVP stereo 16:20 2-lecie pracy Senatu V kadencji; reportaż 16:30 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Wehikuł czasu; Błazen; program dla młodych widzów 17:55 Rodzina Leśniewskich; odc. 2/7 - Imieniny (27'); serial TVP 18:20 Szkoła Polska w Bazylei; reportaż 18:35 Selekcja; reportaż Stanisława Wolnego i Krzysztofa Kępy 19:00 Kurier z Warszawy 19:15 Dobranocka; Kasztaniaki; odc. 47 - Orzechy dla wiewiórki; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:10 Klan; odc. 750 (24'); telenowela TVP stereo 20:35 Doktor Murek; odc. 3/7 (48'); 1979 serial prod. TVP 21:30 Sportowy tydzień 22:00 Kochaj mnie; odc. 52; telenowela dok. prod TVP 22:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polki w kraju hibiskusa; reportaż 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:24 Pogoda 23:30 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 00:00 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny 00:25 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes raport; magazyn ekonomiczny 00:45 Szept prowincjonalny; Ściubały, szperacze, rupieciarze; magazyn 01:05 Szkoła Polska w Bazylei; reportaż 01:15 Kasztaniaki; odc. 47 - Orzechy dla wiewiórki; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Klan; odc. 750 (24'); telenowela TVP stereo 02:35 Doktor Murek; odc. 3/7 (48'); 1979 serial prod. TVP 03:20 2-lecie pracy Senatu V kadencji; reportaż 03:30 Sportowy tydzień 04:00 Kochaj mnie; odc. 52; telenowela dok. prod TVP 04:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polki w kraju hibiskusa; reportaż 05:00 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 05:35 Monitor Wiadomości 05:50 Biznes raport 06:00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 06:00 Miś Yogi - serial dla dzieci USA 06:25 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial dla dzieci USA 06:50 Musze opowieści - serial dla dzieci Kanada 1999 07:15 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 07:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci USA 1996 07:55 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci USA 2002 08:10 Mroczni i źli - serial dla dzieci USA 2001 08:25 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci USA 2001 08:40 Strażnicy czasu - serial dla dzieci USA 2001 08:55 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial dla dzieci USA 1997 09:10 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci USA 1997 09:25 Jam łasica - serial dla dzieci USA 1999 09:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci USA 1996 10:05 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial dla dzieci 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci USA 11:20 Jetsonowie - serial dla dzieci 11:45 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 12:10 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci USA 1998 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci USA 1996 13:00 Ed, Edd + Eddy - serial dla dzieci USA 1999 13:25 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial dla dzieci USA 1997 13:35 Mroczni i źli - serial dla dzieci USA 2001 14:00 Strażnicy czasu - serial dla dzieci USA 2001 14:25 Kosmiczna rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 14:45 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci USA 1998 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci USA 2001 15:35 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci USA 16:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial dla dzieci USA 2002 16:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci USA 2002 17:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci USA 1996 17:30 Ozzy i Drix - serial dla dzieci USA 2002 18:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial dla dzieci USA 1997 18:30 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 19:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial dla dzieci 19:30 X Men: Ewolucja - serial dla dzieci 19:50 Samuraj Jack - serial dla dzieci 20:15 Liga sprawiedliwych - serial dla dzieci 20:35 Nowe przygody Jonny'ego Questa - serial dla dzieci Fox Kids 06:00 Bob Budowniczy - serial anim. 06:10 Bob Budowniczy - serial anim. 06:25 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial dla dzieci 06:50 Oggy i karaluchy - serial anim. 07:10 Pokémon - serial anim. 07:30 Nowe przygody Lucky Luka - serial anim. 07:55 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 08:15 Spiderman - serial przyg. 08:35 Hamtaro - serial dla dzieci 09:00 Zły pies - serial dla dzieci 09:25 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial dla dzieci 09:45 Inspektor Gadżet - serial przyg. 10:10 Denis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 10:35 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial anim. 10:55 Sąsiedzi - serial dla dzieci 11:05 Pokémon - serial anim. 11:25 Nowe przygody Lucky Luka - serial anim. 11:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 12:10 Spiderman - serial przyg. 12:35 Hamtaro - serial dla dzieci 13:00 Zły pies - serial dla dzieci 13:25 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial dla dzieci 13:45 Inspektor Gadżet - serial przyg. 14:10 Denis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 14:35 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial anim. 14:55 Sąsiedzi - serial dla dzieci 15:05 Hamtaro - serial dla dzieci 15:30 Medabots - serial anim. 15:50 Sąsiedzi - serial dla dzieci 16:00 Nowe przygody Lucky Luka - serial anim. 16:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 16:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 17:10 Ach, ten Andy - serial dla dzieci 17:35 Spiderman - serial przyg. 18:00 Pokémon - serial anim. 18:20 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji - serial anim. 18:40 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 19:00 Ach, ten Andy - serial dla dzieci 19:25 Jak dwie krople wody - serial dla dzieci 19:50 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial anim. 20:10 Wunschpunsch - serial przyg. 20:35 Nowe przygody Lucky Luka - serial anim. 21:00 Incredible Hulk - serial przyg. 21:20 X-Men - serial anim. 21:40 Kleszcz - serial anim. 22:00 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial anim. 22:20 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 22:40 Incredible Hulk - serial przyg. 23:00 X-Men - serial anim. 23:20 Kleszcz - serial anim. 23:40 Shin Chan - serial anim Minimax 06:00 Reksio (50) - serial anim. Polska 06:10 Reksio (51) - serial anim. Polska 06:20 Witaj Franklin (2) - serial anim. Kanada 06:50 Mamemo (28) - serial anim. Francja 07:00 Bobry w akcji (7) - serial anim. USA 07:25 Cyberłowcy (20) - serial anim. Kanada 07:50 Pełzaki (8) - serial anim. USA 08:15 Maqlatura (85) - magazyn dziecięcy Polska 08:25 Nieustraszeni ratownicy (4) - serial anim. Kanada 08:50 Moja rodzina (25) - serial dok. Francja 09:05 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów (2) - serial dla dzieci USA 09:30 Reksio (46) - serial anim. Polska 09:40 Reksio (47) - serial anim. Polska 09:50 Olinek Okrąglinek (26) - serial anim. Kanada 10:20 Mamemo (26) - serial anim. Francja 10:30 Bobry w akcji (5) - serial anim. USA 10:55 Cyberłowcy (18) - serial anim. Kanada 11:20 Pełzaki (6) - serial anim. USA 11:45 Maqlatura (85) - magazyn dziecięcy Polska 11:55 Nieustraszeni ratownicy 3 (2) - serial anim. Kanada 12:20 Moja rodzina (23) - serial dok. 12:35 Niefortunna czarownica (26) - serial dla dzieci Wielka Brytania 13:00 Reksio (48) - serial anim. Polska 13:10 Reksio (49) - serial anim. Polska 13:20 Witaj Franklin (1) - serial anim. Kanada 13:50 Mamemo (27) - serial anim. Francja 14:00 Bobry w akcji (6) - serial anim. USA 14:25 Cyberłowcy (19) - serial anim. Kanada 14:50 Pełzaki (7) - serial anim. USA 15:15 Maqlatura (85) - magazyn dziecięcy Polska 15:25 Nieustraszeni ratownicy 3 (3) - serial anim. Kanada 15:50 Moja rodzina (24) - serial dok. Francja 16:05 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów (1) - serial dla dzieci USA 16:30 Reksio (52) - serial anim. Polska 16:40 Reksio (53) - serial anim. 16:50 Witaj Franklin (3) - serial anim. Kanada 17:20 Mamemo (29) - serial anim. Francja 17:30 Bobry w akcji (8) - serial anim. USA 17:55 Cyberłowcy (21) - serial anim. Kanada 18:20 Pełzaki (9) - serial anim. USA 18:45 Maqlatura (85) - magazyn dziecięcy Polska 19:00 Nieustraszeni ratownicy 3 (7) - serial anim. Kanada 19:20 Moje podróżowanie (2) - serial dok. Francja 19:35 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów (5) - serial dla dzieci USA CANAL+ żółty 08:30 Płaszcz i szpada - film przygodowy USA 1984 10:10 Indyjski klip muzyczny nr 2 10:25 Dobrana para - komedia obyczajowa USA/Wielka Brytania 2002 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu capu - magazyn 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Kiler - komedia Polska 1997 14:45 Czy leci z nami pilot? - komedia USA 1980 16:10 Jimmy Neutron - mały geniusz - film animowany USA 2001 17:30 Indeks - film obyczajowy Polska 1977 19:05 Przyjaciele 9 (3) - serial kom. USA 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn 20:00 Gwiezdne wojny II - Atak klonów - film fantastyczny USA 2002 22:20 Upiory nie zawsze dobre - komedia USA/Australia 2001 23:55 Co do sekundy - film sensacyjny Australia/USA 2002 01:30 Anioł zemsty - thriller Wielka Brytania/Kanada 2001 CNN 6:00 Biz News 9:00 Business Central 10:00 Larry King 11:00 World News 11:30 World Sport 12:00 Business International 13:00 World News 13:30 World Report 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport 15:00 Business International 16:00 World News 16:30 World Sport 17:00 Your World Today 19:00 Your World Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Tonight 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 World Business Tonight 23:00 Insight 23:30 Living golf 0:00 Newsbiz Today 2:30 World Sport 3:00 Larry King Live